


Like A Priceless Jewel

by pasteldanhowells



Series: pff bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Strangers, shop owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan owns a jewelry shop in a mall. Most days are slow and boring, but one day isn’t so boring when a customer comes in with an unusual request.





	Like A Priceless Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pff bingo 2019: filled for the prompt ‘Writer's Choice!’

Dan sighs as he sits on his stool behind the counter, waiting for another customer to walk in. Today has been quite the slow day with very little customers coming into his small jewelry shop he owns in the mall.

Dan hates weekdays, because they are the slowest days. Weekends are always busier.

Dan pulls out his phone out, and starts scrolling through Twitter, hoping to find some entertainment.

The silence on his phone only lasts a couple of moments before Dan hears someone clearing their throat. He instantly jumps at the sudden noise and drops his phone on the ground. Dan looks up and his eyes widen when he sees a rather tall man with black hair standing in front of the counter.

The man chuckles. “Sorry for the scare,” he says.

“N- No need to apologize, sir. That was totally my fault. I- I should have been paying more attention,” Dan stumbles over his words as he speaks, causing his cheeks to turn bright pink. Of course only Dan would end up embarrassing himself in front of an attractive man.

“I take it business has been slow today?” The man asks curiously, raising his eyebrows.

“Y- Yeah, unfortunately,” Dan nods in reply. “Monday through Thursday are always the slowest days.”

“Well, maybe I can help. I’ve actually got a request,” he begins. “My name is Phil, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil. I’m Dan-” Dan introduces himself as he points at the nametag on his shirt, before looking up at ‘Phil’ curiously. “So, a request, huh? What can I help you with?”

“Yeah, what’s the most expensive item you have in this shop?” Phil asks.

Dan’s eyes widen. “Uh, the most expensive?” He repeats, nervously looking around the shop. He then spots a necklace resting higher up on the shelf, protected by a glass box because of how expensive it is. “I know. I’ve got the perfect necklace for you-” He has to grab a stool because he’s not tall enough to reach the box on his own. Dan steps on the stool and carefully grabs the box. He walks over to Phil.

“Wow. It’s beautiful. How much is it?” Phil asks as he examines the necklace.

“Ten thousand pounds. It’s currently the most expensive item we have in the store,” Dan explains.

Phil looks at Dan and smiles. “I’ll take it,” he says without hesitation.

Dan nearly drops the box when Phil says that he’ll take it. “You’ll buy this?”

Phil laughs. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I- I’m sorry. It’s just… It’s not everyday when a customer comes into my store with that kind of money. Usually when I tell my customers the prices of certain objects, they simply just turn around and then they walk out without saying another word,” Dan tells him.

“Well, not today,” Phil grins. “It’s a beautiful necklace. I’d hate to walk out and leave it up on that shelf.”

“Y- Yeah. Let me go ahead and ring you up then,” Dan mumbles as he walks back behind the counter. “Are you planning on buying the necklace for someone special?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Phil replies.

Dan looks up at Phil curiously, this man intriguing him more. “You’re buying an expensive necklace and you don’t even know who you’re buying it for? That’s a little unusual, don’t you think?”

Phil chuckles. “I suppose so. I just felt like spending some hard earned money,” he shrugs his shoulders.

“Jesus Christ. I mean, you just casually walk into my jewelry shop and ask for the most expensive item. You must be fucking loaded. What the fuck, man?” Dan blurts out, unable to help himself. It’s certainly not everyday that something like this happens.

Phil can’t help but laugh at Dan’s reaction. “I guess that’s one way to put it,” he says.

“Well, whoever gets this necklace, they’re one lucky person,” Dan shakes his head as he carefully wraps the necklace up in a bag. “Would you like this necklace in a box, or anything? You know, for protection.”

“That would be good, yeah. If you don’t mind,” Phil nods.

Dan waves him off. “It’s no problem,” he says, bending down and grabbing a box from below, and carefully placing the expensive necklace into the box. “I mean, it’d be terrible if something happened.”

“It would be pretty terrible,” Phil agrees, chuckling. “Thank you.”

Dan finishes ringing up Phil’s order, and Phil happily pays for the necklace.

Dan is still in disbelief over what just happened. “Have a good day, sir. Enjoy the necklace,”

“Thank you,” Phil says as he picks up the box that holds his necklace. “Thanks for such wonderful customer service, Dan. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

Dan can’t help but perk up at the sound of that.

When Phil finally leaves the shop, Dan instantly pulls out his phone and calls his friend PJ, who also happens to work at the jewelry shop with him. Dan has to tell him about what has just happened.

“Peej! You’ll never believe what just happened!” Dan exclaims the second PJ answers the phone.

“Hello to you too, mate,” PJ laughs. “Talk to me.”

“Okay. So, you know that really expensive necklace we have hanging up on the shelf? Well, the most attractive man just walks into the shop and asks for the most expensive item we have-” Dan begins.

****

Over the next few weeks, Phil continues coming back to the jewelry shop. Most times, he doesn’t really buy anything like the necklace he bough. He simply just chats with Dan if he’s not busy that day.

Dan enjoys Phil’s company, especially on the slower and less busier days. They talk about everything, and discover that they have quite a few things in common. They bond over favorite bands and shows. Even though Dan’s only known him for a couple of weeks, he feels like he’s known Phil his whole life. He’s never met anyone like Phil before.

“There you are!” PJ exclaims when Dan walks into the jewelry shop one day for his shift.

“Here I am?” Dan chuckles. “S’not that exciting, mate. We’ve been working together for years.”

“No, no, no-” PJ waves him off, and then he bends down and picks up a box from below. “It’s for you.”

“What? For me?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows curiously as he walks over to the counter. “Do we even get mail delivered to our shop?” He looks up at PJ.

“Beats me,” PJ says as he gently pushes the box over to Dan. “It was delivered this morning though.”

Dan hesitates, before finally reaching over and carefully opening up the box. He looks inside and gasps when he sees what’s inside. It’s the very same necklace that Phil had bought just a few weeks ago. Dan nervously reaches inside and pulls out the card that’s sitting inside as well.

_It’s priceless, just like you :)_

_Wanna get lunch sometime? Text me x_

\- Phil

Dan can’t help but laugh at Phil’s cheesy message, all sorts of emotions suddenly going through his body. No man has ever gone through so much just to ask him out on a lunch date. “Oh, Phil,” he whispers, but he still can’t help the smile that forms on his face.

Dan quickly pulls out his phone out of his pocket, and immediately sends a text to Phil.

_of course I wanna get lunch with you, you absolutely spoon!_


End file.
